Integration of Lily Evans to Harry Potter
by KristyLynn Evans
Summary: Harry starts off life with his mother's memories. How will this affect him when he turns six and he can fully remember everything? What happens when he decides to continue his magical education in Beauxbatons? How will this marauder deal with life? FD/HP
1. Prolouge

A/N: Harry is born two years earlier than in cannon. I messed up and forgot to make Dudley younger, so Dudley was also born two years earlier, as well as his gang of friends. Everyone else, however, is younger: ex. Fred and Gorge are Harry's age and Ron and Neville are two years behind them. There you have it. Now, enjoy!

.

.

.

Harry sat in the tree behind number four private drive. Today was his birthday, his sixth birthday. It had been happening for what seemed like his entire life, but last night it finished, all of his mother's memories were now remembered by him. He now knew every single detail there was to know about his parents and their deaths. And now he had a lot to think about.

He wasn't his mother, that much he had figured out. No, he knew what she had done, the spell she had invented that saved his life basically gave him his mother's. His father had died that night as well, but it was his fault for dying. He was the one who had given Dumbledore the invisibility cloak, trusted in Dumbledore completely to an extent that Lily couldn't understand. Neither could Harry for that matter. He also knew that it was his father's fault he had come two years earlier than Lily had planned, him being conceived on their Wedding night.

Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. Manipulative douche bag, that's what Dumbledore was. Now that he had his mother's knowledge, however, he would be able to counter that. Yes, he could first get in contact with Andrew Evan's mob members. Andrew was Lily's father and had died in her seventh year at Hogwarts, causing her mother to sink into severe depression and suddenly die of heat attack six months later. Lily had spoke to Joe, the temporary boss of the group at the event and had visited him once every Sunday for lunch at the Headquarters, making plans and whatnot. She was the head of the entire underground mob, making the decision and over looking the plans while Joe gave out her orders. Harry also knew that his mother had expected to die young and had told Joe that her children were to be the Bosses of the operations when they found him. Joe did not disagree in the least and was probably still awaiting Harry.

It was his father's families' talents that most attracted Lily to James. She had fallen in love with him, because even though he was stupid and courageous, he still had that something that made her sigh. When they were engaged she had started telling him about what her family did exactly and after a small amount of arguing and a lot of sex, James had agreed with her that the ultimate prank against Voldemort would be to completely rob him blind. Well known was it that the Potters were the greatest warders in Wizarding Europe. Their families secrets on the matter is what made them best, the spells and runes that they weaved for wards were unbeatable. What was to say that they wouldn't be able to be the greatest thieves in all of Europe as well?

Then Harry was on the way and they had to halt their plans, especially after the prophecy was made. The prophecy that turned his father into an idiot and killed his parents. Though there was nothing that he could do about that quite yet, Harry was soon planning ways to get back at the crackpot that was Moredumb. Ahem, ahem, Dumbmore- Dumbledore. He would be able to do it swiftly. First, though, he needed to see Joe.

Harry saw his aunt pull into the drive and hopped out of the tree, obediently getting the rest of the groceries out of the car and lugging them inside to his Aunt. She looked at him and nodded, dismissing him, but he stayed put. "Aunt Petunia, there is something we need to discuss."

Her nose flared lightly but the heat of the day must have gotten to her as she didn't put up a fight. "Well? Get on with it and leave me be."

"I need you to take me to the Midnight Galaxy." Her eyes popped wide and he nodded. "Yes, Grandfather's. You have kept many things from me, Aunt Petunia, and while I am certainly not happy with the lies you have told and the secrets you've kept, I will not harm you or anyone else in the family if you help me out." When rage started to creep up in her cheeks he continued. "I know how to wield magic and I just might use it to make you comply. I'm giving you the option."

Petunia was horrified and started shaking. She turned away and busied herself with putting the groceries away before she straightened, finished and looked at him resignedly. "I will help you, but you are not to speak to this to Dudley or Vernon. Understand?"

Harry shrugged. "That is fine. I will come back here in two weeks after you drop me off. Are you in contact with Dumbledore?"

She paled a bit. "Not me, but Ms. Figg is."

"Seriously?" Harry asked, looking funnily at his Aunt before mentally agreeing. "That's right, a few of her cats looked like kneazles… Anyway, if she asks about me, I am staying with a friend who moved away at school, understand?"

"Fine," she agreed, grabbing her keys. "Let's get this over with."

Harry followed his Aunt and mentally whooped. He sat shotgun, ignoring the annoyed huff his Aunt breathed and her grumbles as they pulled out and drove off to London.

The ride was short and as soon as the door was closing, Harry's Aunt was speeding away. He looked up at the building and ran a hand through his hair, walking toward the building.

Inside it was dirty, still being cleaned from the night before. There were only a few patrons having Lunch, and two drinking at the bar who had obviously seen better days. Harry walked up to the bartender who was looking at him suspiciously. "The Evans Heir is here. Where is Joe?"

The stout man stopped cleaning the glass, stunned for a moment before smiling widely. "You've got the Evans eyes. It's nice to see you, Boss." He bent over and rumbled through something under the counter. He came back up and smiled. "I'm Kevin," he introduced, handing Harry a key. "Joe'll be through the back door and down the stairs on the right. The door at the bottom will need to be opened with the key."

"Thanks Kevin. Would you mind making me something to eat? I haven't had a proper meal in ages."

Kevin eagerly nodded, happy to be of some use and disappeared into the kitchen behind the bar. Harry turned and started to the door, going down the stairs and unlocking the other one. It was dark down there and he could here a few voices suddenly hushed as a large man stepped in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked menacingly. "It seems you're a little lost, buddy."

"Don't call me 'Buddy'. I'm Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry Evans, Lily's boy." The effect was instant, the man's jaw dropped and a chair behind him suddenly screeched, being quickly pushed back, another man he recognized as Joe coming up. "Joe, it's good to see you, mate," Harry said happily, sticking out a hand. "Harry Evans. Mother thought that I should stop by for a time."

"Boss Evans, it's nice to meet you," Joe said, shaking Harry's hand and looking him over carefully. He ushered him further back to the large table and motioned for him to sit at the table. Harry rose an eyebrow and sat at the head of the table, immediately showing why he was there. Joe just smiled in acceptance and sat next to him, the burley man from earlier stayed outside the coven and guarded the door.

"So, how've you been, Boss?" Joe asked.

Harry smiled. "Eh. Can't really complain all that much. There is much that I want to do, plans that I need to carry out. Has anything substantial happened while you were heading the place?"

"The Weed Martial, as your mother named him, was nearly caught with a delivery but we managed to kill the coppers before he was arrested. That was two years ago though and the only trouble we've really run into. Other than that, we've kept our numbers the same and just continued on the steady comfortable path we've had for a while. We've gotten rid of the other major supplier for London, iced them all though lost a few. The other guys from the McFerissons, the other suppliers, were happy to fill our numbers and we haven't had any problems with them."

Harry nodded. "Good. Perhaps we can start planning some robberies now that I'm back. I've got a few ideas and we'll need people to start staking out a few big fish and we'll see what happens from there." Joe got a gleam in his eye and Harry smiled. The man from outside brought in are delicious looking plate of fish and chips for the both of them and they started eating. "That we can go over later, though. For now, I'll need access to my funds and am craving some decent clothing. I've only got these rags from my fat ass cousin. Think you can help me out?"

Joe smiled and nodded. "Of course, Boss. I haven't had a break in a while, it'd be nice to go out even if it's shopping. Got any ideas?"

Harry happily spent the rest of the day shopping with Joe in London, getting the finest threads available while telling Joe his plans for heists at the moment. They finished and Harry went back with Joe to be introduced to the other major key players who he would speak with regularly for the next few years. They started to set up his training as all Evans heirs, which his mother had been as Petunia hadn't liked the working out aspect of being an heir, went through when they were children. His was going to be more rigorous than the girls had as he was already as fit as he could get with only two good meals a day, though the memories of his mother training had caused him to start training when he was four, doing sit ups and push ups and the like when he was old enough to start. They were going to start in four days.

He slept in one of the rooms above the Midnight Galaxy which was basically the Evans' suite and was kept luxurious over the years. It was a wonderful day.

.

.

.

When Harry awoke he began his plans. After doing a quick work out and showering, something he was very pleased he would be able to do daily now as he didn't like the feeling of being dirty, he went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast with Anthony, Joe's younger brother who drove him over to the Leaky Cauldron.

There were a few witches and wizards walking through to get to their shops early and start their days so Harry was pleased that no one noticed him walking to the floo and snatching a small bag of floo off of a witch, throwing a pinch in the fire. "Flamel Palace, Entrance Floor," he pronounced clearly. He smirked as he passed through the wards and stepped out, dusting himself off. He saw a house elf appear and smiled. "Tinker is it? I'm Harry Evans, Lily Evans' son. Would you please tell Aunt Penny I am here?"

The hour that followed was exhausting, Uncle Nick and Aunt Penny had many questions to ask which he answered honestly. His mother had gotten to know them when she became something of an unofficial apprentice to the two after successfully stealing a wonderful watch right off of Nicholas. Fortunately or unfortunately, there was a tracking charm on it and she was found out, though the Flamels were not unpleased with the situation. Apparently, it had been a while since there was anything interesting in their lives and they decided to take Lily in for a while, her staying half of the summers with them from then on. They had become very close after that.

"Alright then," Uncle Nick said, smiling wickedly at Harry. "This is going to be one hell of a decade, I can see that much is certain."

Harry chuckled and nodded happily, swallowing the bite of a cookie he had taken. "So you'll help me?"

"Of course!" Aunt Penny said, looking slightly offended. "We had planned for Lily to join us, though by her untimely demise she was unable. It's a good thing you're here now as we wouldn't have had the heart to speak to you if you hadn't come to us."

"I suppose we could start by getting you a few of your things… a wand being most prevalent since you'll be able to use it. We can go to a special crafter for the occasion," he announced happily.

"I'm so happy you already have the knowledge we passed to Lily," Aunt Penny told him, standing as well. "This means we won't have to waste any time and can start teaching you alchemy where we left off with her."

Harry grinned. "Thank you," he said, embracing the old witch and then wizard. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Harry returned to his Aunt's as he said he would expect came on Monday when Uncle Vernon was already at work and Dudley was out frightening some little kids. "May I discuss a few things with you, Aunt Petunia?" he asked, sitting at the kitchen table where she was looking over a gardening catalog. She just sighed and nodded. "This is what's going to happen. I'm not going to waste your time and resources when I don't have to. It's easy to see that you don't want me here, and quite frankly, I don't want to be here. In order to keep you and them safe, however, I am needed to stay here for at least ten consecutive days a year to renew the wards on the property.

"I have looked into it and decided what we shall do. I'll leave you be and return on the first of June every year and stay until June 11th. The rest of the time I will be at St. Augustine's School for Promising Children. We will keep that lie as it is the perfect one considering the grades I have been receiving since starting school. I have been on a full scholarship there and will continue going there until I am ten when their middle school starts. I will go run around the block and say goodbye to Ms. Figg and brag about going there a little and tell her about Steven Floyd, my best friend who is going to the school as well and how I am going to go traveling with him and his family over the summer until school starts again and how I will be back at the begin of next summer." He looked at his aunt again. "Does that sound good to you?"

"You will only come back on the first of every June?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Very well," she agreed before waving him off. "Just don't bring any trouble here with you. I don't want Dudley or Vernon to catch wind of the… business my family was in."

.

.

.

The next year was a great one for Harry. He spent it slowly gaining control over his magical powers, getting better and better at spell casting as he became more and more in control with his reserves. He spent every other day with the Flamels, studying and learning from them at a very quick rate. The things they had discovered and mastered over the years was genius and Harry was on the fast path to becoming one of the more amazing wizards of the decade.

His training with 'the boys' as he called them, was also going exceedingly well. He had successfully led three major heists that rolled in collectively 20 million dollars. With the money they improved their security and technologies, getting the finest equipment available and planning a few more heists. It helped that Harry placed charms on all of their things that aided greatly to their success. He himself was looking forward to the day he would be able to rob gringotts of all of the gold from the major accounts of the death eaters and riffraff his mother and father were planning against. He was not yet powerful enough to go through with it, though he had more than enough of the finesse it was going to take. Already he was able to pickpocket the best of the coppers in England rather easily.

Today, though, was probably the most satisfying day in that year. He was standing over the four fallen boys and looking at his horrified cousin. "You see, Dudley, there is something to be said about practice. It does make perfect. Now, aren't you happy that I have some moral fiber and would never hurt family?" he asked, watching as guilt ran on his cousin's youthful face. His friends were groaning still. "Shut up, filthy bastards." He grabbed Piers by his shirt and pulled him up, staring down into his terrified eyes. "Does it feel good?" he asked rhetorically. "No. So I would advice you don't try Harry Hunting again, as you'll find I am quite the capable hunter myself. Got it?" He shook the boy for emphasis as he began stuttering out argeements.

Harry started walking away before stopping and turning, looking at Dudley. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. He was amused to see his cousin immediately start walking with him. "If you promise not to use it against little kids, I'll give you a book that'll tell you how to do what I did," he offered, looking at his cousin from the corner of his eye.

"That was awesome, Harry!" he gushed. "Definitely, I really want that book bad!"

He stopped and stared at his cousin, looking him over critically. "I need you to swear not to use it to bully little kids. I don't care if it's to defend yourself or against one of your retarded friends, just don't use it for anything else, yeah?"

Dudley paused for a minute before agreeing. "Yeah, I'll stop. But you'll give me the book?"

Harry grinned at his cousin. "I'll give you the book and much, much more cousin," he answered, throwing an arm around one of his last living relatives. Aunt Penny had suggested he get to know Dudley better and try to turn him around a bit. Harry understood from his mother that she would have wanted him to get to know his cousin as well so he had tired to do his best in that area. Looked like his efforts were making working. "Ever heard of a thing called a warrior's bracelet?" Harry asked.

Dudley shook his head so Harry started telling him about it as they walked back to the house for lunch. "Well, it's this cool leather bracelet that's supposed to help you, an ancient thing really. I got you one for you birthday this year and have it in my bag, but I wanted to make sure that you weren't going to be a bully anymore before I gave it to you. If you wear it you'll find it easier to concentrate on what you're doing, which will not only help you do the training stuff from the book, but it'll help you out in school, too, since I know you get bored easily." At his his large cousin blushed a bit but Harry reassured him. "Don't worry, Dud, it's no big deal. I'm sure you'll mum'll be overjoyed when you start getting top marks in school, though. They'll probably get you anything you want if you start raking in the A's."

They made it to the house and Harry went up to the spare bedroom he had been given that summer he returned. "Incase anyone comes snooping around for you," his Aunt sneered as an explanation when he questioned the change. Though it was still the smallest bedroom in the house, it was a bedroom and he was much happier in there than in the confined cupboard. He easily found the book he had planned on giving Dudley and the small wrapped box that had a cool leather bracelet inside which he had made and soaked in a concentration potion.

"Here you go, Dudley. Happy belated birthday," Harry happily sang out as he entered the kitchen. He didn't feel that bad about the compulsion charms he had charged the book up with that would make Dudley want to study it and get into shape, eating healthy and whatnot as well as being nice. He hoped that his Aunt wouldn't think of it as suspicious. He was only trying to help after all.

Dudley excitedly unwrapped the present and gave a happy cry of 'sweet' while putting the bracelet onto his pudgy wrist before looking at the book and diving into it. It was amusing to see him trying to eat and read at the same time. Harry would help his cousin for the rest of the week before he returned and give him his email address so they could keep in touch over the next year. (Dudley had gotten a computer for his birthday).

.

.

.

Two months after the returning from the Dursley's, Harry had finally mastered the art of Legilimency and had perfected a branch of the magic that would allow him to copy a person's knowledge and take it into his own mind, letting himself absorb and discard the information while he was in his mind scape for the four hours he needed to sleep each night (only four thanks to a tiring ritual that Uncle Nick had Harry preform during the year before).

He made a list of things that he would need to learn in the next few months. His guys were doing the scouting for the next few months and it would give Harry the perfect opportunity to travel a bit with Aunt Penny and Uncle Nick, going first to America where they would see a few sights and go to a few major colleges, getting the best knowledge from the smartest people. This was going to be followed by a trip to Japan, then China, then spending a few weeks traveling about Europe.

Harry's goal was to become something of a master mind in the muggle world. He wanted to know all of the languages so that there would be no barriers wherever he went, and he wanted to learn all he could about sciences and technology in order to make a killing integrating muggle technology into the wizarding world when he was a bit older. It was something his mother had fantasized about and was preparing in her spare time, though never had the means to do so so gave up on it as something unattainable.

This would also help his guys. While he didn't really need them, per-say, he was a big supporter of family tradition, and this was one of them. While he had promised his aunt that he wouldn't tell his cousin anything about the Evans Business, he really wanted to get Dudley in on it when he was older. Maybe be something like co-Bosses. He had heard from his cousin while he started school and was happy to learn that he was taking Harry's advice and was quickly getting to the top of his classes. Piers and the others were put out when Dudley stopped going with them to beat up kids, but Dudley started playing football and was making new, better friends. It showed that Dudley really took Harry seriously when he promised to not be an ass.

Harry looked over his completed list of universities and businesses he wanted to see and smiled to himself. Yes, the next few months were going to be good.

.

.

.

When Harry returned to England he was a new, better version of the Harry Potter Evans version he had been. He, Aunt Penny, and Uncle Nick were shocked to find that there was a different type of magic in Japan, something called chakra which they each had.

It had been after their tour around America where Harry was effectively Americanized by the population of young adults he spent most of his with while there. Many of the girls thought he was just the cutest thing with his British accent and everything and took him under his wing while he was in New York, escorting the Flamels and Harry while they went shopping and toured. Harry got all of the best clothing, much to the girl's utter glee, and was also persuaded to get a piercing in his ear. "All of the cool guys get one, Harry!". The culture there was so easy to get happily lost in and Harry found himself with the best technologies available, sporting what he thought was the greatest playlist on earth as he discovered American music as well.

After spending two great weeks in NYC, they left to start their tour of the best colleges around. Using magic they were easily able to find the professors who were dubbed some of the smartest people in the world. Harry knew everything there was to know about all languages, cultures, technologies, and sciences. Aunt Penny made a point out of nearly buying out every city they visited, getting everything that looked fun or interesting while Harry and Uncle Nick did their work on the minds of the muggles.

Japan, however, was even more fun. Harry learned about the chakra and was able to find a ninja who practiced it, taking the knowledge of the subject form him and then going to an area where there was a great population of ninja. He, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Penny were taken under the wing yet again, though this time it was by someone who recognized the strength and potential of Harry and his family. They spent three months there, learning everything there was to learn about the art before going about China and Europe, learning anything there was left to learn, mostly spending the time to sight see.

Now, a nearly eight year old Harry happily ran up the stairs of his home and dropped his bag on his bag before going back downstairs. "Hello, Aunt Petunia. Is Dudley around?" Harry asked.

"He's at school playing football with his friends," she told him. "If you are going to see him, tell him dinner is at five, Harry?" Harry paused at this, startled by the use of his first name. He saw his aunt still before she shrugged to herself and flipped another page in the magazine.

"Sure," he told her, still a little shocked by the use of his name. Nevertheless, he started outside and quickly ran off to the school, using his chakra to get there faster than any car would have been able to. "Dudley!" Harry shouted, slowing as he made his way to the field.

A large, though definitely not fat, blonde boy turned to where his name was being called and grinned, running over to his cousin where he surprised Harry by giving him a quick hug. "Harry! You're here! Come on, meet my new friends. We just started a game and were short a guy. You know how to place football?"

"Of course," Harry scoffed. It was second hand knowledge, but he still felt it was something he was supposed to know since Dudley was obviously so good at the sport.

"Great! Hey, guys, this is my cousin, the cool one I was tell you about, Harry Potter."

.

.

.

Harry was sitting with Dudley in his room, playing a new game that Harry had brought with him back home. Dudley paused it and looked at him. "What's wrong, Dud?" Harry asked, confused as to why his cousin would pause the game when they were doing so well.

"Well… I don't know. I mean, I'm just sort of confused. You're… I don't know how to describe it." The boy started toying with his shorts. "You're different, but I… forget it."

After a moment, Harry spoke up. "You want to know what I am?" Harry asked him. The boy's head shot up, attention grabbed. "If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you. But, you've go to promise." Slowly, Dudley nodded, though it was easy to tell his anticipation was building. "Well, for starters, I'm a wizard. Magic is real. That's why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always called me a freak. You guys are catholic which means that magic is something evil and I should stay away from it, but magic has been around much longer than any of those religions so I'm not sure how evil it really is…"

He had Dudley's full attention as he began to tell him a little bit about his life, saying how he was privately tutored every other day in the muggle world and on the other days he was tutored in the magical world. He didn't want anyone to know about his secrets, but he felt Dudley had a right to know that Harry was talented to say the least.

The rest of that first week Dudley and Harry would play for a while with Dudley's friends before going off on their own and Dudley would interrogate Harry with more questions about the magical world.

"Harry, I was wondering…" Dudley said on Harry's last day at Private Drive.

"What's up, Dud?" Harry prompted.

"Well, you've gotten loads better at football, and I was wondering… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me and my friends in August and go to the football camp? I mean, I know your busy and everything, but…"

Harry grinned at his cousin. "Sure! That'd be really fun!" he agreed. Harry really liked the new Dudley and the friends he kept, as well as the muggle sport of football. Though he was completely physically fit, it was still a bit of a challenge to play which made it great fun. He also liked being around kids his own age for a change. It was something pleasantly different and made him even more eager for when he would begin attending school himself.

"Really?" Dudley excitedly questioned, getting to his feet and walking out the door. "I'll get mum to sign you up now! Man, this is going to be sick!"

.

.

.

September brought something of a change to the world. The entire month there was a steady stream of robberies in the magical world, starting with low level families that had been known to harbor support for the Dark Lord's mission and slowly made it's way to the very high ranking Death Eaters, all of whom were too pompous to think that anyone would be able to crack through their wards. Idiots.

This was Harry's plan. He was so happy at how well it was working, too. It seemed that all of the families whose magical tombs he robbed thought of it to be a better idea to start placing their most valuable items inside Gringotts. Idiots.

Harry had also started a mini factory system of creating something he liked to call poppets, an idea he took off of a game for the PS3. Aunt Penny found herself enjoying the creation of Poppets to such a degree that it was something she now considered a hobby. These poppets were special ones, enchanted and powered by potions, runes, and magical stones Harry had figured out how to craft which effectively gave the poppet a personality. Aunt Penny would stitch together the poppet carefully, making each unique in some way with a different look or accessories and Harry would place the enchantments and such on it before giving it it's "Soul Stone" as he had dubbed it.

The poppets would help Harry in his missions to take out the richest retarded inbreds in the magical world. As October neared, Harry became more and more sure that he would be able to break into the vaults successfully in one night, banishing and summoning the poppets into the correct vaults safely was the only problem he was going to have. As it was, Uncle Nick had created all of the bags they would need, thirty eight in total, and everything was slowly falling into place. He wanted to make sure that no one would even realize that he had done anything, leaving a single knut in each of the vaults he heisted.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Harry?" Aunt Penny fussed, looking over the boy she had come to consider something of one of her own.

"Aunt Penny, I've been training for this moment all my life practically. I'm way more than ready." He grinned mischievously. "What do you think Dumbledore will do when he realizes that all of my Hogwarts funds are gone and he can't take any more money from them?"

Uncle Nick threw his head back and started laughing loudly. Harry hugged them each before turning to the huge group of poppets. "Alright, guys, if you're ready then hop into the bag," he ordered, watching as one after another the poppets jumped into the bags. He had three hundred poppets even, more than ten for each of the vaults he was robbing. He took one last look at his Aunt and Uncle before grabbing the back and silently apparating on top of Gringotts.

He took out his wand and did a check on the roof and was happy to see that his belief was correct, the goblins were unprepared to be robbed from above.

Silently he made a small hole in the ceiling, magically holding the piece of ceiling above him while he used his chakra to stand on the ceiling of the bank, replacing the hole. He pulled his inferred goggles on and clearly saw the two goblins on guard for the evening, not really paying that much attention as he started walking toward the entrance to the carts.

Another goblin was inside the tunnel but he looked as if he was dozing. Harry had no problem getting past him. When he was far enough away he started running, still upside down, into some of the deepest bowels of the bank. He had memorized the blueprints of the place that Uncle Nick had and easily made his way to the targeted vaults.

A dragon was in front of the passage he needed to get to and Harry stilled, not having known there was a dragon in the chamber. It was massive, though not nearly as impressive as some of the ones he had seen in Romania. He casted a bubble head charm on the entirety of his body, ensuring the dragon would not smell him, then continued past it, sighing with relief as he came to the first vault.

Ten poppets excitedly left the bag, one of them carrying a large bag with them. Harry banished them into the vault, knowing them would magically be transported back to Uncle Nick and Aunt Penny's in two hours through a modified summoning thing that Aunt Penny had come up with over the years.

He continued with the banishing and such until all of the poppets were inside their vaults. The last one had been his own which was taken lastly and needed only three poppets.

The goblins were still there when he made his way back up the bank and he wasted no time in pulling himself out of the piece of ceiling before completely repairing it to how it had been before he had robbed it. He quickly disapparated, waiting extremely tensely for the poppets to come back, having a congratulatory celebration with Aunt Penny and Uncle Nick when they did.

"This means I can try to free Sirius from Azkaban now, right?" he asked excitedly. Though he had no idea where Peter was, he was very anxious to get his godfather out of the prison.

Uncle Nick and Aunt Penny shared a very nervous look before nodding at Harry. Harry whooped and started planning the freeing of yet another convict.

.

.

.

Poppets were extremely useful, Harry decided in December. He was finishing his plans to get Sirius out of Azkaban and was sure he figured it out. He had first tested the poppets skill in maneuvering through prisons by getting three of his druggies in the Evans business out, saying they were robots he created. They were able to do it perfectly, first taking out the security tapes whilst digging under the prison and getting everyone out safely. No one even realized until the next morning.

The second test had been the poppets effectively penetrating the prison without being noticed. They did so and got a piece of hair off of Sirius while he was sleeping and Harry used it appropriately, giving it to a guy he had captured in the Evans business who had double crossed them and tried to kill Harry. Harry forced Polyjuice in him before suffocating the son of a bitch with a pillow. It hadn't been the first time that he had to kill someone, but it was the hardest way he had to yet, doing it by hand and not through a weapon. He didn't think of it, shutting it away behind the strongest of his occlumency barriers after dealing with the guilt and grief appropriately, telling Aunt Penny about it, who understood completely. She had to do a few horrible things over the years as well.

Currently he was in a submarine he had stolen and was waiting patiently while the poppets dragged the Sirius look-a-like into the prison who was stuffed inside one of the bags. Sirius was going to be forced a sleeping potion and the poppet were going to transport him out the same way the fake would be brought in. Joe, who now knew of magic, was inside the sub with him, going over plans for the next major heist they would be pulling in two weeks. Harry was happy for the distraction as he would be pulling out his hair if he had nothing to do.

"Yeah, and we'll get Angel to pause all the security tapes for ten minutes. Any longer than that and we're sure to have problems. Jack's good with the thing I gave him, right? Make sure he's got the pass code memorized before everyone leaves. This is his first big one and we can't have him fucking it up. We're likely to make 30 million on the black market with that statue."

Joe was about to reply when the alarm sounded telling Harry that the poppet were back into the entrance chamber. He quickly pressed all the buttons to change the water to air and let them in. "Great job, guys!" he exclaimed, helping them lug a sleeping Sirius Black out of the large bag they had. Joe helped them place Sirius on the bed while Harry grabbed the potion to wake Sirius up and poured it down the throat. Sirius groggily came to and looked around calmly. Harry knew that it was the effect of the calming Potions that he was taking everything so well. "Sirius?" he asked, carefully approaching the man.

Sirius blinked at him. "James?" he whispered. Harry shook his head and pointed to his eyes and then scar. "Harry?" he asked, eyes widening only a fraction before he reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. "This is the best dream I've ever had here."

"It's not a dream, Sirius. I'm really Harry." He pulled away and looked at his godfather sadly. "It's really me. I replaced you with a dead guy poly juiced to look like you. My poppets when in and grabbed you after forcing a sleeping potion into you."

Sirius took it in for a moment and looked curiously at Joe. "Who're you? I don't remember you, though if we went to school together then it's been a while so…"

"I'm Joe, Harry's right hand." He stuck his own out to Sirius. "It's a pleasure to meet the Godfather of Boss Evans."

Sirius smiled sedately and shook the hand. "So you're one of Lily's people then? That's nice. I've never met any of her mob before."

Harry and Joe grinned at each other and Harry turned to the controls. "I'm going to get us back home. Why don't you take a look? I think the long way will be more interesting," Harry said, smiling at Joe who excited sat on the seat next to Harry, turning on the lights outside the sub. Sirius joined them and looked curiously at the glass dome they were in.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a submarine. A muggle thing. It's how I traveled to the island and how we're going to get back to Aunt Penny and Uncle Nick's," Harry explained. "Woah, look at the size of that monster!" he exclaimed, pointing to the huge tuna that swam past the sub. Even Sirius gaped. "Isn't exploration awesome?"

.

.

.

Sirius was slowly on the road to recovery and was getting used to being out of Azkaban. He couldn't believe that so long had gone by so quickly. Harry decided to amend that and convinced Aunt Penny to give Sirius enough elixir of life to de-age him back to being twenty one again, the age he had been when Harry's parents were killed.

"Sirius, have you thought about the offers I gave you?" Harry asked him carefully as the now fit man drank a cup of hot chocolate with him.

Sirius grinned wickedly at Harry. "There wasn't much of a decision to make, wonderful dogson of mine," he answered happily. "The way you and Nick explained the muggle colleges in America, there's no doubt in my mind what I'm going to do."

Harry chuckled. "That's great. I'm proud of you. You'll certainly learn a lot while your there and when you get back we'll start the business investments together. That sound good?" he asked.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair further than it naturally was. "Like you need to make investments," he teased.

Harry just shrugged in response as they lapped into silence. "Want to go biking a bit outside?" he excitedly asked after a few moments. Sirius jumped at the idea and ran to get his gear so he could try out the BMX bike that Harry had showed him how to use. It would be a great day.

.

.

.

For the rest of the year Harry concentrated on his studies and the major heists his guys were making. They had moved some of their targets to politicians who weren't working with the group and were making great strides. Sirius had also found Remus and written to him the explanation of what happened. Harry signed it as well and happily met with the werewolf, engaging in a tearful reunion of the last true marauders.

Uncle Nick had found that one of the objects from the LeStrange vaults had a piece of a soul inside it. He had started experimenting on it and found that Harry's scar also had part of the same soul inside it. During the spring they were able to hire a priest who banished the presence from Harry, a thick green mist had leaked out of his scar when the ordeal was over. Nick kept the cup and was doing more experimentation on it, knowing that it was a horocrux of Voldemort's. He had successfully made a compass of some sort that used the cup to locate the other horocrux and he, Sirius, and Remus had started hunting for them. They had found another amongst the items Harry had stolen from the Malfoy manor.

Harry had gone with them to Sirius's house and helped find the horocrux whilst exploring the house of Black. Sirius had killed Kreature when Harry said it was better to off him and place his head on the wall with his ancestors. Another elf, a very young one at that, popped in and offered to be the new elf of the Black house. When the sort binding was complete, Harry inquired about getting an elf and the new Black elf offered his brother, who was very young for elf standards but needed a wizard soon. When Dobby popped in he fainted as Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, asked for Dobby to be his house elf.

Sirius's how, the Black Estate, was a complete mess. Aunt Penny heard and immediately began a very hard redecoration of the entire house. The elves were more than happy to help out as well.

Much discussion went on between Harry and the Flamels until they finally gave in to the young wizard's pleads, giving Remus an Elixir that would bring him back to Sirius's current age. Harry had tried hard to find a cure for his furry little problem, but couldn't come up with one. In the end he created a stone similar to the Socerer's stone that would create a better potion than the current wolfsbane to help Remus. Overall Remus exclaimed it was one of the best birthdays ever and he finally agreed to go to America with Sirius to get a muggle education, though he wanted it to be in teaching and history. He was rather good in both subjects.

When they figured out that the last horocrux was in Hogwarts, Harry, being the newest edition to the Marauders, planned one of the greatest pranks Hogwarts would ever see. They were going on the night before April 1st and were going to nearly literally take apart the castle.

They double checked all of their plans and Harry got all of his things ready, wanting to get his family's invisibility cloak back as well. When they were sure that their plan couldn't get much better, Harry, Remus, and Sirius made their way to Howgarts, 500 disillusioned poppets that had tons and tons of pranks that Sirius and Remus had crafted the month prior. Harry had created the potion version of the disillusionment just for the prank.

They went easily through one of the passageways and Harry threw the bag for pranking to Remus before leaving on his broom and sneaking up to the Headmaster's window in his office. Harry banished the poppets inside, watching as they silently setup the cameras and microphones amongst the many knicknacks in the office, as well as in other less obvious places. One of the poppets went through the desk, careful to not get any attention from the portraits. Harry was just happy that the phoenix wasn't there at the moment. When they finished he was able to summon them all and sneak back into the castle where upon he and the poppets stole the gargoyle and magically superglued and permanently stuck the doors to all of the common rooms closed.

Remus and Sirius had successfully found the horocrux and their many poppets were currently terrorizing the school, decorating each and every classroom joyfully for their favorite holiday. Filch had just discovered one of the set up pranks and started screaming when they all reached one of the secret passageways and ran off, laughing hysterically.

"Ah, I'm going to miss being able to pull pranks," Remus said wistfully as he wiped his eye, catching his breath as they walked off from honeydukes.

"I'm sure you'll be plenty busy womanizing, Remus," Harry said cheerfully. "I know Padfoot over here will be." Both of the young men laughed at Harry's predictions and happily popped back to Sirius's where they decided to stay for the night.

.

.

.

Everyone had a good time watching the meeting that was held in the Headmaster's office concerning the extreme pranking left by Moony, Padfoot, and Prongslet, the Marauders. The things that teachers said when they were worked up, it was great. What made it better was that they still hadn't figured out how to get the kids out of their rooms other than the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who could fly out of their dormitories using their brooms. Everyone was given the day off and had their meals in their common rooms. It took a week until they decided that they would cut through the different portraits and replace them after removing the wall that the portraits were on.

Joe had been caught during one of their heists and Harry had to preform a rescue mission which went smoothly. One charmed necklace later and Joe would probably never be caught by muggles again.

Aunt Penny had gotten in touch with her school's Headmistress, Madam Maximi, and brought Harry over to meet her. He easily charmed the large woman and was quickly offered a place in the school when the South West European students would begin.

Before Sirius and Remus left, Harry and Aunt Penny finished the potion Harry had started creating when learned of his godmother after Sirius' break out. Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity nearly a year after Voldemort was gone by some crazed Death Eaters who were sure that the ministry was hiding him. Her husband was in the same state as her and Harry had gone with Remus to peak in and see their condition himself, meeting the small Neville Longbottom while he was there. Neville was two years younger than Harry, nearly exactly.

So, he began experimenting. First he modified the potion for coma victims and tested it on muggles. When he perfected it he started modifying it so that it would bring a person's soul back to wherever it was hiding inside them. That was the theory that Harry came up with anyway. He had first administered the potion to Frank and when it worked properly, he gave the rest to Alice, leaving when they were good.

He had seen the paper and was happy that they were able to reunite with their family. Neville looked like his dreams had come true, which they probably had. He had left the recipe in their room as well as a short note of how he wanted them to be a big happy family now that they had the chance, proudly signing the bottom of Prongslet. This caused even more controversy as people began linking the pronglet of the Marauders to the one who had made that centuries greatest discovery in healing magics.

Sirius and Remus went off to get situated in New York and Harry went to the Dursleys, spending the time hanging with his favorite cousin and their friends. Again he went to the football camp with Dudley and things went smoothly between himself and the other Dursleys now. He even gave Aunt Petunia a hug when she dropped him off at the Midnight Galaxy.

.

.

.

When September started it marked the last year before magical school and Harry couldn't wait. At nine years old he had purchased all of the major estates and properties of the magical families in Britain, with their own money funnily enough. He had contacted a solicitor and done the entire thing through them, where upon they would offer a set price for any of the mansions and ancestral homes on the market from the English Dark Wizards. In turn, he also bought the house elves from the families and kept them working at the houses though made them all promise to not hurt themselves as punishment. Dobby oversaw them all and proudly became the leader of the Potter elves.

Harry took his time to personally ward all of the houses with Potter wards, strongest in Europe, if not the world. Though it took a lot out of him, it really improved his magical stamina and such, helping him grow magically as he practiced first on the small ramshackle cottages up until he was at manors and mansions.

By Christmas, all of the horocrux had been destroyed by the same priest, a cardinal actually, who had helped Harry out with his scar. He had been skeptical about performing an exorcism on items, but he realized Harry was telling the truth and went through with it.


	2. First Day

Introduction: Harry's POV: First Person

.

.

.

Contrary to what you might believe, having all of your mother's knowledge and memories changes a guys' perspective on a lot of things. For one, I have come to terms with being something of a romantic over the years. You know, telling my aunt she looks nice, holding the door open for women, complements and sweet talking anyone of the opposite sex, no matter what their age, that type of thing. It also gave me an appreciation for the adventurous side of my life, knowing that it's what made me different and different was good. Needless to say, I have grown quite confident over the years, though without that ego problem my father had.

I had gotten everything ready for the departure to Beauxbatons early, Dobby had brought me to the amazing apartment in Paris that I now own and we stayed there for a week. We had practiced making Dobby look like a very handsome young man to pass for my brother. My favorite facial structure was something of a Brad Pitt meets Christian Bale, though in a ten year old. That and my charming behavior had women telling me how I would be such a heart breaker one day. Who was I not to make them feel a little bit more confident with a few words?

My mother had learned that very early on, the power of seduction and flattery. Being in the business she was going to be in, she had to have lessons on how to protect herself, how to manage a very sketchy business, and how to get what she wanted. When I had first met Mike, I made sure to let him know I had all of that naturally, through demonstration of course. Lead by example and what not. The guys know that one day I'll really run the business the way an Evans should run it. Mike's good, don't get me wrong, but he's not the heir of Evans.

The first time I had to kill someone, well it shook me. But I got through it with my mother's thoughts and a lot of meditation in order to just accept that I would need to kill people in the world. Kill or be killed, and I am in no way ever going to be killed. I have this theory about Metamorphagi and want nothing more than to see that I am right. Living to eternity would be lovely; I can age myself and can de-age myself, I only look as old as I want to look. Heavy stuff right there. Think about it.

Anyway, Dobby spent the time in Paris getting used to constantly speaking French. I knew French and had started to study Italian also since I had a bunch of property in the country. After I master Italian I plan on learning Greek for the same reason.

We shopped for all of the appropriate clothing and got a few stares, probably because I insisted on having my hair a dark royal blue with black undertones and silver streaks. Hey, it's a gift, why waste it? The silver eyes might have also been one of the qualities people were interested in.

If Dobby didn't know where the magical town, Charm City, was I really don't know what I would have done. It would have been something embarrassing to say the least. I was able to get my apartment hooked up to the floo and got all of the things that I would need for the school year, as well as the Comet X, the best broom on the market currently. Perhaps I should invest in Comet? I'll mail Andy about that later, it is definitely something I should get in to. After all, my father was amazing at quidditch and I really wanted to follow in his footsteps, connect with him by being the best I could be on a quidditch pitch. All of those years playing football with Dud and his friends really made me like team sports and I honestly couldn't wait to go flying for the first time.

Dobby helped me finish charming all of my electronics, both with the creation of the runes, powering the runes, and the charm I/my mother had created as a fail safe way to use electronics in heavily magical areas. I had my iPod and laptop ready to go, constantly powered by the abundance of magic acting as a power source. Now, just so you know and we are on the same page, my laptop is literally top of the line. You can't get a better laptop anywhere else. It has 500 hundred thousand gb and is powered by the newly created, not yet for sale intel 6, fastest processor in the world. It's hooked up to the best satellite connection available that guarantees signal any and everywhere, a satellite system that isn't even registered in the muggle world that had been created by a magical group of technomages in Japan. We had met up in America when Sirius and Remus took me with them to show me around their place, and the three of us, well Sirius and I anyway, had gave them the start up funds to start the business. We wanted to get everything done and out of the way before its launched in two years.

With the finishing of my material goods, I'm left telling you about where I am right now, waiting patiently, alright, not so patiently, at the boarding station for the carriages in Charm City to take myself and the other ten year olds to Beauxbatons. I don't know anyone here and I'm still getting used to speaking French with a fluency, so I haven't exactly tried to mingle yet. The carriages are pulling in now so it looks as if my idle time reminiscing is over. What a relief.

.

.

.

Third Person

.

.

.

There's a small group of girls, three surrounding one very pretty blonde girl. Harry sees them and notices how they seem to be exchanging nasty words and starts to make his way over to them. One of the girls slips behind the blonde and takes out a wand and Harry starts running. A large burst of sparks fly from the wand, startling the Abraxan just behind the group of girls. Harry sees it all happen in slow motion.

The blonde girl is startled and jumps backwards slightly and is tripped by the girl behind her. The girl obviously hadn't planned to trip her, just scare her. The Abraxan behind the blonde rears back onto it's hind quarters and starts kicking its legs into the air as the blond falls backwards beneath it. Harry is almost there when the horse starts descending back to the ground, its huge hooves about to stomp with deadly strength onto the fallen girl. Harry pounces and grabs the girl, rolling away as a loud _SMACK_ fills his ears, the hoof landing not an inch from his face. One comes down on his leg as they roll, filling the air with the loud noise of a cracking bone. He continues to roll them until they are at least ten feet from the Abraxan and he slows.

The blonde is looking at Harry terrified. "Are you alright?" she asks him in French.

Harry nods, feeling the pain emanating from his leg. He takes out his wand and mutters a spell, putting the bones back in places as he concentrates on using his metamorphagus ability to heal it. "I'm fine. Were you… hurt?"

"No, you… you saved my life! They were about to come down and I saw the hooves and then you pulled me away and it…" tears formed in her eyes.

Harry sat up and pulled the blonde girl to him. "It's alright. We're both fine."

"But, but your leg! I heard a crack!" she panicked, suddenly looking at his pants with worry.

"No, really, I'm fine. Its already healed, see?" he told her, pulling up the pant leg. "Really, I'm fine."

She looked at him again, staring at his silver and gold flecked eyes. "Why did you save me?"

That romantic side of Harry seemed to flare up as he wiped a tear from her face. "God would have been mad if I let an angel get hurt," he whispered. He saw more tears come to her eyes when they were interrupted.

"Are you alright? What happened? I saw the Abraxan and then you rolling away? Did you get hurt?" An older witch was talking to them and Harry rose from the floor, helping the girl up.

"We're fine. Those girls were making fun of Miss… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Fleur Delacour," she answered, not meeting his eye. Harry saw that she was blushing and held her hand.

"Yes, they were making fun of Fleur and I started making my way over to them. The one with the curls went behind her and shot off some sparks, making the Abraxan rear back and go a little crazy. Fleur was startled and tripped over the… curly girl and fell under it. I got there and pulled her out of the way."

The teacher looked mortified that a student had come so close to serious injury or even death. Harry easily saw that she was about to do something crazy like expel curly, who was now crying as everyone had crowed around them and she had heard Harry's explanation. "Wait, Ma'am, I think you should know that she didn't intentionally trip Fleur. From what I saw she only intended to scare her and ended up frightening the Abraxan and accidentally tripping her in the process. I'm not happy that she was being mean, but I have no doubt that she wasn't aiming to kill her."

The girl was looking at Harry with something like disbelief and relief and mortification all rolled up in one while the teacher just looked like she was taking it all in easier now and smiled tightly. "Very well. You," she said, turning to the girl. "You will ride the carriage with me and we will speak to the headmistress." The girl bowed her head and nodded, sniffling again. The teacher turned back to Harry and smiled. "You were very brave, Mr?"

"Potter, ma'am. Harry Potter." A few people around him gasped and the teacher momentarily gaped, eyes shooting to his forehead. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm a metamorphagus, ma'am. Hence, no scare needed."

The teacher had the decency to blush at her own lack of manners. "I'm sorry. I was told you would be taking courses here, but thought it might not happen… anyway, I will speak with the Headmistress tonight so do not be surprised if you are summoned to her office." Harry nodded and the teacher looked around at the group of ten year olds. "Very well. Everyone, please board your carriages and lets get to Beauxbatons. We have a very busy day today and are already running late."

Fleur and Harry made their way to the last cart as Harry had left Hedwig over there. They boarded and Fleur saw the two other girls from earlier rushing to get to them and quickly shut the door, making the girls board another empty carriage. Harry smirked at her. "That felt good, didn't it? Snubbing them."

Fleur smiled guiltily and nodded, her hair falling in front of her face as she looked down at her shoes. "They haven't been all that nice to me. We attended primary school together." She looked back up at Harry and he could tell she was nervous so he just projected that cool demeanor that put others at ease. It worked and she relaxed a little bit. "You're a metamorphagus? What is that?"

Harry grinned changed his hair to a huge mess of flaming red hair, looking as if he had been electrocuted as it stood straight up on his head. She gaped in amazement and he changed his nose to a pigish one and made his lips extend outwards like a duck, ears growing in the process. "I can change what I look like."

Fleur started laughing outrageously and Harry continued entertaining her for the rest of the ride to the school. They gaped at the beauty of the huge, golden castle before Fleur brought her attention back on Harry. "So, Harry," her Harry's were pronounced without the _H_ sound, which Harry realized he would have to get used to in France. Everyone was sure to say his name like that. "If you can change the way you look, what do you really look like?"

He sighed and looked out the window before looking back at Fleur. "Look, you're really nice and I like you," she blushed and looked away as he continued. "But that's really personal. Only people I really trust know what I look like truly. That doesn't mean that I won't show you some day, it just means that I won't show you until I trust you enough… Is that alright?"

Fleur studied the boy before nodding and lifting her chin higher, sitting straighter on her seat. Harry recognized this and his suspicions were confirmed after her reply. "Then I'll just have to earn your trust then, Harry." She smiled brightly at him when he beamed at her. "Friends?"

He briefly kissed the offered hand, smiling wider (which wouldn't have been possible had he not been a metamorphagus), after she blushed. "Friends."

The Abraxan brought the cart to a stop and Harry quickly hopped out, helping Fleur down. They were ushered to a large Feasting Hall with the other ten year olds. A huge woman was sitting at the front of the room and smiled at them all. "Welcome to Beauxbatons, my children. I am Madam Maxime, Headmistress. This is now your school and home for the remainder of the school year and the following seven years. While you are here you are expected to learn and have fun, making friends and playing on sports teams and joining clubs. Look around, there are many of you, all of whom are different and unique in their own way." Harry looked around and saw that the teacher was absolutely right. There were people from all over southern Europe and Northern Africa, different ethnicities and cultures but all of whom were magical. He felt giddy inside thinking about it. There were sixty kids there, all of whom had to have gotten in due to potential, though a few had probably gotten in because of family attendance in the school.

"Through the course of your first year you will start your education slowly. Each of you have completed tests prior to coming here and we will sort you into your classes accordingly based on your potential to learn the subject. If you proved to be advanced you will be in one of the enriched or honors programs. If you are in a regular program, do not worry. Some people struggle in certain subjects and soar in other ones. We don not expect perfection, only that you do your best to apply your self in school."

The large Headmistress paused and took a sip from her goblet before continuing, smiling at all of the students. "This first year will be different from the rest as it will concentrate more heavily on non magical subjects. You will take etiquette classes once a week and will have a choice as to which language course you would like to take. You will also learn how to fly a broom, something I think is one of the more exciting subjects that first years study. While you will not learn defense until second year, you will still be able to take the pre-defensive magical courses which concentrates on the aspects of the theory behind defending yourself and is more of a written class that will automatically result in obtaining a spot in the enriched defense program next year. Astronomy, History, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology are the courses you are all required to attend for at least three years. Depending on your preference you may want to drop the courses after three years or continue them.

"Now most of you have heard about the strict code we have on respect to peers and to teachers. Bullying is something that will not be tolerated and will result in the proper punishment, as well as any disrespectful act. We have the greatest teaching staff available and they will treat you properly and you will treat them similarly." She eyed each and every student, making sure she got the point across. Harry did not doubt her ability to enforce her threats. "Along with respecting your teachers and peers, we also expect you to respect yourselves. Each of you is talented and special. You are all unique and have potential to change the world for the better. Each of you will have a dorm room with one other student of the same gender. Your beds will be made every morning before class, your attire will be proper, and you will maintain the proper appearance of the amazing students you are. The castle will not let you out of your dorm without first agreeing it is in proper condition and you are ready to start your day brightly. We give our students good habits that we hope are maintained when they leave the castle to go off into the world when they graduate."

Brochures appeared on the table in front of each of the students and Harry kept himself from picking it up, instead focusing on the Headmistress. She cleared her throat to get attention back to her. "Some of you have not been taught proper manors so I will teach you your first lesson. When I am speaking, attention is on me. For the few of you who remembered that, thank you and it has been noted." She smiled and again made eye contact with the students who hadn't touched their brochures. "Now, the brochures that have appeared are ones for extra curricular activities available to first years. If this peaks your interest in everything available the rest of the time you are in Beauxbatons, there are other pamphlets and brochures in your dorms rooms. While you are here you are expected to be involved in at least two extra curricular's. Be mindful that each requires some form or dedication so it would be best to join something you are interested in. I believe the usual first year brunch is due to begin, so why don't you all get to know each other over some of the delicious food that persuaded me to begin teaching at this fine establishment?" A few people laughed and patiently waited as the house elves brought in the buffet of food for brunch.

"Thank you," Harry said to a surprised house elf. He was the only one who did so and got quite a few odd looks from the people around him. "They are magical creatures who can think for themselves and make proper, well reasoned decisions which implies that they are equals to all witches and wizards. Giving them thanks for bringing me delicious food is literally the least that I can do to show my gratitude." He ignored the expression as he turned his attention to the cresuants and lemon water, getting one for himself and pouring a glass. "Would you like some water, Fleur?" he asked politely, pouring her a glass when she agreed. He didn't notice the teachers who had over heard his little speech and were watching him with interest.

"So, Harry, what do you think you'll end up joining?" she asked him after taking a sip of the water.

Harry was looking through the brochure with interest. "Well, the Caring for Creatures club looks interesting. You help out with the animals around the school and learn a lot more about them than you would from taking the course later on. And the debate club, I could really go for that as well. There's no doubt in my mind that I want to try out for a quidditch team, though. I've never been on a broom before, since I thought that I should wait until school like everyone else was supposed to, but my father was really good so hopefully I've got some of his talent. What about you?"

"I was also thinking about the care of creatures and debating clubs. I'm usually good with animals, the ones who aren't affected by veela allure anyway, and I love getting into debates at home. Father is a politician so I grew up around it. The muggle technology also looks fun and I might want to join the chorus."

"Oh, I have a few muggle things you'll be interested in then. I was able to make it so all of them will work while I'm here. I'll show you how to use them if you get into it. They're really great." He smiled at Fleur who smiled back, getting the attention of a few boys around them as Harry turned back to the paper. "Maybe I'll join the Other Magical Societies. Learning about Goblins, Centaurs, and the like would be fascinating. I don't have much knowledge on them. Britain is quite biased in that aspect. I'll have to join the weekend football team as well. It's my favorite muggle sport and wouldn't interfere with quidditch if I got on to one of the teams."

Harry picked up one of the quills that had appeared with the brochures and circled each of the clubs he was interested in. He was sure that he would have more than enough time to effectively be part of each of them and still maintain his honors status he had earned by acing all of the tests he had taken when applying to the French school. After all, he only needed four hours of sleep a night and he preferred to keep busy than to just sit around all day. He would have to make sure that he was still able to maintain his training for at least two hours a day since he didn't want to become lax in defending himself. He didn't have a gun to rely on here and didn't like the feeling of being powerless to older students. He had concluded that some of them would be far superior to himself in dueling and such since his mother hadn't been that interested in dueling other than the few things she had learnt off of Snape.

"How are you going to keep a schedule like that, Harry?" Fleur asked him. "Even if you are in the simplest of classes it is going to be tough to maintain."

He smiled at the pretty girl. "Don't worry about it, Fleur. I've got to keep myself challenged. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger after all."

Everyone was finishing making their decisions and the house elves came back out, taking the plates and such away. Harry once again thanked them and was pleased to note that Fleur had also quietly thanked the elf who took the things from her. "Now that we have finished, I would like to introduce the mentors that each of you will have." She gestured to the row of older students standing proudly in the back. "Each of them are model students from fifth, sixth and seventh years. If you would look on the back of your brochure you will see next to your name which common room you will be in. These are the common rooms that you will have the rest of your time in Beauxbatons. There will be one male dorm and one female dorm connected to each common room which will in turn be connected to the study area for your year. We have decided which students will be with each other based on your testing scores and the preferences so there will hopefully be some common ground between each other. Now," sparkling numbers appeared above each of the mentors heads after an impressive wave of Madam Maxime's wand. "Would each of you find your common room number and join your mentor? They will show you around the castle and bring you to your dorms."

Turning his brochure over and standing, Harry read allowed his number. "707. What do you have Fleur?"

She smiled widely at Harry. "I have 707 as well! This is going to be a good year, I can already feel it."

They walked over to the excited mentor with the 707 and were joined by two others who must be twins. They accents suggested they were from Greece. "Hi, I'm Olivia Tzanis," she introduced. Her hair was long and black and her skin was dark from the Summer. Harry kissed her hand. "Harry Potter."

"I'm Jacob Tzanis," the boy introduced next, shaking Fleur's hand and then Harry's. He had the same toned skin as Oliva and the same greyish eyes, though his head was shaved. "Harry Potter."

"Fleur Delacour."

They all turned to the young witch with glasses who was grinning widely at all of them. "I'm Jessica Averle, from France. It's my fifth year here and I'm very excited to be showing you around the castle today. When don't we start with a quick circle around the grounds and then we'll enter through the back? It's a more interesting approach since you have already been through the front."

Everyone agreed and followed Jessica as she pointed out different aspects of the school, a few portraits and staircases and what not. They toured around the castle and she pointed out the quidditch pitch, the muggle courts and fields, the lake and forest, as well as the stables and homes of the various other creatures that required it. They stopped after the green houses and went back into the castle, appearing in the lower floor. "The castle extends down two more floors, called Dungeon 1 and Dungeon 2. As you take higher courses you will probably have to attend some classes there as the class rooms are larger and more heavily warded, though you probably won't have to until after your third year."

The school was generally eight stories high with nine towers and several roof classrooms for astronomy and the like. All of the rooms on the first level were the 100's, the second level 200's and so on and so forth. Each of the towers had a different name, but they wouldn't have to worry about them. The Astronomy ones were each called Astronomy A, B, C, or D depending on which level you were working on and the telescope you would be using. They went to the most basic one that they would be attending and Harry noticed the lack of new equipment. He decided that he would speak to the Astronomy Professor when he go the chance and bring his pictures of the new muggle telescopes and such and show her when they had found out over the years.

Soon the night was waning and it was time for their first Feast at Beauxbatons. The rest of the school arrived and more tables were seated in which sat ten to a group. Harry, Fleur, and the twins sat together and were joined by some second and third years. Another short announcement was made reinforcing that everything would go smoothly and the year would be another successful one.

For Harry, the entire day was wonderful. He was on the fast track to becoming best friends with Fleur and was happy with the twins as well. From what he understood he would have all of his classes with at least one of them. The twins had come from a father who was a wizard and a mother who was a muggle and had eight siblings, only two of whom could also wield magic and all of which were younger except for their one older sister. They were ecstatic to hear that Harry knew a way to get muggle contraptions to work around magic and he promised to write down the directions after they swore not to tell anyone else.

He knew he was going to be extremely spoiled when he left Beauxbatons because the food was absolutely amazing. He swore he would find where they kitchens were when he got the chance, those elves were going to be right handy this year. He was just beginning his growth spurt (the natural one) and wanted to get all of the best foods he could, as well as keep his body always going and eat his normal five meals a day. (One was actually more like a large snack between lunch and dinner).

They all went back to the common rooms and started to get ready for bed. Harry stayed up later and set up the desktop computer, TV, surround sound, and the rest of the many electronics that he and Dobby had finished with the previous week, completely pimping out the cozy room. The TV had been the largest one he could purchase, an amazing flat screen that he easily stuck to the wall with magic. Connected to it were three different video game systems, a PS3, X-Box 360, and Nintendo Wii. Underneath them were several rows of shelves, each of which were fully stocked with the many different games, DVDs and Blu-Ray disks Harry had acquired over the years. He was able to make Fleur, Olivia, and Jacob screen names on the computer that they would be able to toy around with tomorrow after hooking up the high tech connectors to the TV and surround sound, as well as the printer/scanner. When the clock struck midnight he made his way to bed and easily fell asleep.


End file.
